Zane Cullen
by xXshattered2piecesXx
Summary: Zane is close to death and doesn't want to die, he's not ready for that. Edward and Carlisle decide to change him and he's adopted into the Cullen family. RatedT because I'm a pottymouth and for much much later chapters. Constructive criticism appreciated
1. Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: Hey. My first Twilight fic. Not very good, basically it's of Carlisle and Edward finding some kid getting beaten up to the point of death and they save him and make him a vampire. I'm pretty sure where the stories headed but, it might change. **Reviews are appreciated**, especially **constructive criticism**. Constructive criticism is not the same as flames by the way but if my story sucks that bad then go right ahead and flame me!.

Twilight does not belong to me. Never will.

* * *

Zane-Jude Parker was walking swiftly along the streets of New York City.

"Hey, Man, got a light?" A familiar voice asked from behind him. Zane turned and was instantly thrown to the ground. Zane realized in about two seconds that it was Dan. The boy he'd embarrassed in school. Well, apparently. Dan had been trying to get to Zane, and Zane finally blew a fuse and pushed him into a locker before walking away. Dan was teasing him, telling him he was emo. Well if they knew anything about him...

Zane was soon covered in blood, and the images began to grow blurry. Dan had called in for some back up. He had several stab-wounds, his arms were covered in brush burns, bruises, cuts, and sweat. The gang of about six people left, laughing about their deed. Zane tried to get up. He couldn't...and he knew this was the end. But, he didn't want it to be. He couldn't let it be. He closed his eyes though. He could smell the gravel under him, and hear the cars going by. No one however, saw him.

He didn't know how long it was, but he heard footsteps. _Coming to finish me off probably. _He thought.

"Hello?" A kind, low voice asked, "Can you hear me?"

"He thinks we've come to kill him. Someone did this to him, he thinks we're them." Another voice explained. Zane could hear them, but couldn't speak...slowly he drifted into an unconscious state, the pain numbing as he did such.

"Carlisle, he doesn't want to die." Edward told his father. They looked down at the hurt boy, he couldn't be too much younger than Edward. Sixteen maybe? Carlisle looked at the boy. "Do you think we'll all be able to handle it? Bella's just gotten to the point where she can look at a human safely." Edward looked at his father again. Carlisle took the boys pulse, and looked down.

"He doesn't want to die than I can't let him Edward." Carlisle said. Edward looked at the boy. Technically, this boy would be his new brother. Whatever his name was. Edward looked at Carlisle skeptically.

"Don't you want to talk to Esme and everyone else about this first?" Edward asked. Carlisle looked sadly at Edward.

"He won't make it that long, it's now or never." Carlisle told him.

"His family life at home was terrible." Edward said, a look of concentration on his face, "He's like having flashbacks or something. But, he really doesn't want to die just yet." Edward said, looking back at Carlisle.

"Well...we've, your mother and I, have been talking about how there's room for one more." Carlisle told Edward, "SO, what better opportunity than right now?" Edward still looked skeptical. He looked at the boy, he was covered in blood and bruises.

"Should we get him home first, where he'll be more comfortable?" Edward suggested.

"Alright. There will be no discussions however, this boy is coming with us unless he wants otherwise." Carlisle told his son. Edward nodded and picked the boy up. Carlisle and Edward went to the car and drove at one-hundred forty miles per hour all the way up to the Canadian Town they were staying at. The drive home was a blur. Edward kept checking the boys pulse, then got a sudden idea. He reached into the boys pocket and pulled out his wallet. He saw the drivers license.

"Carlisle, his name is Zane-Jude Theodore Parker." Edward told him. Carlisle looked back, "His money had already been taken. He's sixteen." Carlisle pulled into the driveway of their small house. Getting there from NYC in thirty minutes was record time just about! Edward picked the boy up. They carried him into the house and set him on their dining room table. Alice, already had seen what was going to happen got everyone upstairs as a precautionary thing. Esme however came into the dining room table and saw the bloodied up boy.

"Oh the poor dear!" She cried.

"He doesn't want to die." Carlisle told her. She nodded.

"Desperately doesn't want to die. Really what he's thinking is he doesn't want his die and burn in the fiery pits of hell." Edward corrected, though he'd not told Carlisle this in exact words.

"Well, unless we change him he's gonna die. Esme?" Carlisle asked. She reluctantly nodded...

"AHHH!" Zane cried out in pain and sat up instantly. He wrapped his arms around himself and couldn't stop his groans of pain, the worst pain he'd ever been through. It felt like fire was coursing through his body. He kept his eyes closed tightly. He couldn't think about anything but the burning, stinging, instense pain.

Esme went in and saw the sixteen year old boy crying out in pain and agony. She saw he was covered in sweat, and wondered if maybe a cold cloth would help him with the pain. Only one more day and it'd end for him. He'd just woken up a few hours prior. She grabbed the cloth and rinsed it under icy water before rushing back to Zane's side.

Almost as sudden as the pain had come was it released. But, he didn't feel _right._ He looked around him. There were many people, most looked around his age, more than likely older. He realized he had his arms wrapped around himself. Suddenly the oldest looking man knelt in front of him.

"Your name is Zane, right?" He asked kindly. Zane looked at him. He supposed he could trust him for now.

"Yeah. Zane. Where am I?" Zane replied. He looked around him. The room he was shockingly white. The walls, carpet, doors, window, banister, table cloth.

"You're at my house Zane. We found you, nearly dead in an alley by yourself. My son though told me you didn't want to die. Almost desperately didn't want to die. However, you were very, very close to death. Had we not er- _changed _you, you'd be dead." The man explained.

"Changed? What do you mean? Who are you people?" Zane questioned, backing away from the people to discover he was sitting on the table. The people all looked at one another.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." The man said.

"I'm Esme Cullen." A woman with dirty blonde hair and golden eyes said.

"I'm Emmet Cullen." A really big guy, looked to be about eighteen introduced.

"I'm Rosalie Hale." A dazzlingly beautiful girl said, her blonde hair hanging a little past her shoulders. She, like the three others before had golden eyes. She looked at the guy next to her, also a blonde.

"I'm Jasper Hale." He told him. His hair was messy, but not messy in a bad way. He also had gold eyes.

"I'm Alice Cullen." The girl standing next to Jasper said. She had short brown hair, and a face like a fairy.

"I-I'm Bella Cullen." A beautiful girl with brown hair said. The last guy had his arm wrapped around her.

"I'm Edward Cullen." The guy said. He had bronzish colored hair. Every single one of them had those golden eyes. And every single one of them were-dare Zane admit it-beautiful looking.

"By changed we mean...you've been transformed into a vampire...like us." Carlisle told him. Zane looked at all of them.

"Alright, how much is Dan paying you? And how much longer until you guys try to kill me again?" Zane snapped.

"What? Kill you? Who's Dan?" The oldest lady, Esme, asked with concern in her soft voice.

"Nice acting." He commented with sarcasm.

"We're not acting." Edward told him. Zane's face contorted with a cross between confusion, fear, and awe.

"What does this mean? Can I go home?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Good. Last place I want to be. Hell is probably better than home." He got a few shocked looks.

"And, we need to explain a few simple things to you." Carlisle began. Everyone went to sit down. Zane got to his feet. He felt different before, now he felt _way _different. After being beat up like that, he shouldn't be able to walk, stand, move...anything. Instead, he walked, withunintentional grace to where he could clearly hear the others. He passed by a mirror. He looked a little different. But he'd evaluate later. He sat down on a chair by himself while everyone else found seats. Edward had Bella in his lap, Jasper had Alice in his. Rosalie sat on the arm of Emmets chair, and Esme and Carlisle sat next to eachother. Everyone watched him. They then explained what being a vampire would mean for him...

A few hours later, and several questions later, everyone had finally gone silent. Zane was thinking to himself.

"So what do I do? Where do I go?" He asked in a soft voice. Esme chuckled and smiled at her new son.

"You stay here with us. You can join our adopted family." Dr. Carlisle told him.

"Uhh, alright. I don't want to be a burden though-"

"You're fine. We hardly know you and love you already." Esme told him. Everyone, save for the blondie, smiled warmly at him in agreement. Had he still been human, he'd have blushed bright red.

"I don't know, it's weird though." Edward said, as though answering someone's question. Zane gave him a weird look. Emmet and Jasper both laughed.

"Well, he must have extraordinary will power." Carlisle said. Zane gave them both weird looks.

"I'm missing something." Zane told them.

"We left out something. Certain vampires have certain powers. Edward here can read minds, Alice can see into the future, Jasper can calm a room." Carlisle told him. Zane looked at Edward and attempted to cease his thoughts. It didn't work.

"Where'll he stay?" Edward asked, voicing his question for him. Zane gave him a weird look but then looked at Carlisle for an answer.

"In the basement there's an extra room." Carlisle explained, "We'll need to get furniture however." Zane looked down ashamedly. "And also leave the city. We need to go somehwere where there's less people."

"Maybe farther up North?" Esme suggested. Carlisle nodded.

"I'll look for a house." He told them, "Why doesn't someone show him around while your mother and I look for a home?" Alice looked up instantly. Jasper nodded in agreement. Alice and Jasper walked over to him.

"We'll show you around Zane." Alice said, and at that Emmet, Rosalie, Bella, and Edward all basically disappeared.

"Ok." He replied. He got to his feet.

"Wait, can't vampires not see their reflections? Because I walked by that mirror over there and I-"

"That's a myth dude." Jasper told him. Zane looked down embarassedly. Alice chuckled. They showed him all the rooms.

"Alright, you guys can start packing. We got it." Carlisle announced. He wasn't loud, but it sounded like he was right there! Zane shook his head to clear it, this was going to take some getting used to.

"Zane, you never get tempted by a human. It's almost unbelievable, a human walks right by you. You don't attack it, or hardly pay it any mind!" Alice told him. Zane looked at her oddly.

"Uhh, I was a vegetarian? And I'm used to not getting what I want or need?" He tried, both truthful. In fact, he grimaced at the thought of sucking the blood out of an animal. Alice looked confused. She sat down, Jasper looked at Zane funny to.

"Are you sure the transformation worked?" He asked, "Completely?" Zane shrugged. Alice looked at her newest brother.

"Let's go talk to Carlisle. This is really weird." She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him up the stairs. Carlisle looked up, he was reading some papers.

"Yes Alice?" He asked. Alice dragged Zane still further and basically threw him onto the couch.

"I just had a vision of a human passing by Zane and he was hardly affected." She told him, "And there were other humans in the background." Zane looked down. Carlisle studied him carefully.

"I wonder why that is." He said simply, "Huh. That might come in useful. We won't have to worry so much." Suddenly Alice grabbed Jasper's shoulder and her eyes glazed over. Zane looked at Carlisle with fear in his eyes, but Carlisle only had a look of apprehension on his face.

"I'll tell you all later what I saw." She told them as the glazed over look left. Zane didn't know if this excluded him or not. He was almost positive by the way they all looked at him and away again, that it had something to do with him. He gave a small smile and went to leave to the basement where he was supposed to stay as 'his room'. Alice reached out.

"What happened to you?" She asked, her voice a whisper. Her face looked like it was full of agony. Jasper's face looked agonized as well shortly after. But for a different reason, Zane was sure. Xarlisle just stood there, waiting for Zane to answer her question.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Your life, you were saying that for most people your life was incomprehensible." She said, her voice a whisper. Suddenly his face turned somewhat angry, and he shrugged her hand off gently and left. He walked out the door and to the steps when he felt a pair of eyes behind them. He looked and saw Edwards golden eyes studying him.

"You alright?" He asked, "Those are some morose thoughts." Zane kept his gaze.

"Why do you care?" He questioned. Zane turned so his head wasn't just turned.

"You're my brother now." Edward told him, "You're a brother to all of us now." Zane looked down. He nodded and moved to go downstairs. "Why didn't you fight back?" Edward asked randomly.

"I did, I fought those punks with every ounce of strength I had, there were six or seven of them maybe more, and one of me." Zane told him.

"Not them. Him." Edward clarified. Zane ceased his thoughts best he could and pushed Edward out of the way and rushed downstairs. Edward went upstairs, Alice had been on her way down having seen the little blowup before it happened.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Edward just shrugged and continued upstairs. Zane flopped down on the couch in the basement and stared at the ceiling. He stood up right after. He walked over to the mirror that was standing by a box. He looked at his face, it was paler than usual. It was pretty pale before hand, his snake-bites were still in, his ears were still pierced in the nine places they had been before, his hair was still the black he'd dyed it and combed over one eye and spiked up in the back. It was kind of messy in the back because he'd laid down and hadn't fixed it since he'd been...beaten up and transformed into a vampire. His eyes were no longer hazel, but black. _Will mine be that funky goldish color every one elses is? _He thought to himself.

"Yes." A voice answered, Edward was standing right next to him again, "Not used to looking different yet?" Zane glared and shook his head.

"Nice. Intruding on my thoughts _brother._" Zane complained. He flopped onto his couch again.

"We're moving tomorrow. And we're also trying something." Edward began. Zane looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"What are you going to try?" Zane asked after Edward didn't continue.

"Well, Alice is probably going to go after you with some sort of alternate outfit to what your wearing, and by the looks of it something you'll not want to wear. But, that's not the important part," Edward continued, "We're going to take you to somewhere we know there'll be one or two humans, Emmet, Jasper, and I will make sure no one is harmed, just to see if it affects you. Then we're going hunting." Zane looked at him, his eyes wide.

"I-I-I...we have to kill an animal? Then eat it?" Zane asked. Edward almost laughed.

"That's usually how hunting works." Edward told him. Zane looked terrified, "Ok Veggie-man. You'll be fine. It's what normal vampires eat. And usually it's done quickly the animal doesn't feel a thing."

"But-but-but-"

"You'll be fine Zane." Edward assured him, "You get used to it." Zane shrugged. "Technically ou're still considered a vegetarian, you don't eat humans." Zane's face was now graced with a look of utmost hurror. Zane could hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and Bella stood at the doorway, obviously waiting for them to finish their conversation.

"Hey Zane." She said with a small smile. He gave a small smile in return to his 'sister'.

"Hi Bella." He replied. She sat down on the arm of the couch, but Edward sat down and pulled her into his lap. She suppressed a giggle, he could see.

"How old are you?" She asked. Zane had a thoughtful look on his face.

"The day I was _changed _was the day before my seventeenth birthday." He told her, "So I'm sixteen years and three-hundred and sixty-four days old." She had a look of sadness on her face for him.

"Sorry you didn't get to see your seventeenth birthday. If it's any consolation we can still consider you seventeen if you'd like." She told him. Edward laughed.

"Maybe because then you'd be able to go to school in the same grade as us. You were going into eleventh right?" Edward asked, basically voicing his question (why would I honestly care?)

"Uhh yeah. And failing horribly." Zane admitted. Bella laughed. Zane raised an eyebrow. "School wasn't exactly highest priority for me." Edward studied him again. Zane began thinking of the ingredients in a tootsie pop. Edward laughed.

"Nice. Trying to get me to stop reading your thoughts? And how the hell did you know all the ingredients in a lollipop?" Zane laughed and pulled out the now crushed lollipop from his pocket. It'd been crushed while being shoved into the ground.

"And you could read it in your pocket?" Edward asked. Zane shook his head.

"No. I read them off." Zane told him truthfully. Edward shrugged.

"That seems like an interesting way to get Edward to stay out of your thoughts." Bella mused, "He can't read mine at all." Zane laughed.

"So, what do I do since I don't sleep?" Zane asked curiously, what do they do with all their free time. Bella and Edward looked at eachother than burst out laughing. Zane scowled. "Seriously, All I did at home was-"

"Play your guitar, write music, play your guitar some more-"

"Dude. Yeah. But I don't have my guitar. I'd have to go home to get it." Zane said, stating the obvious. Edward shrugged.

"Alright. Go talk to Emmet, he might want to go with you." Edward suggested, "Just try not to get caught. That would really suck." Zane nodded and stood, he walked up the stairs and he heard Bella and Edward behind him. He walked up to where the big guy, Emmet stood.

"Hey uh, Emmet. I need to go pick up some stuff at my house-er old house. Would you mind coming with me?" Zane asked, Emmet nodded.

"Sure Lil' Bro." He said, "Let's go. We'll take the jeep." Zane nodded and they drove in record time once again to New York City. Zane led Emmet to his house and used an extra key to sneak in. Emmet followed in silence.

"I just need to get some clothes and...and my guitar." Zane told him. Emmet nodded. The floor usually creaked when someone walked on them, but this time they did not. Neither Emmet or Zane made any noise. Emmet had an odd look on his face looking around the trashy apartment. Zane went to his room, Emmet right behind him. He began to stuff all his clothes into a bag that he then put onto his back. He then put his guitar into a gig bag, put the amp into a case, zipped them both up, made sure he had all the chords, pedals, straps, picks, etc. He then nodded to Emmet to show he was done. They both began to walk out back to the jeep. Suddenly a hand came and rested on Zane's shoulder. He handed Emmet his stuff and Emmet went out into the car. Zane turned to face the man behind him.

"I'm leaving. Not coming back." Zane said angrily to his dad.

"You're not leaving, who'll take care of Hannah?" His dad asked.

"She's a year younger than I am, she'll be fine. Or, here's an amazing thought _Dad _why don't _you _take care of her. G'bye." Zane snapped before he turned around. Suddenly he saw his sister at the top of the stairs. She looked just like he had before he'd altered his appearance so dramatically. She had pale blonde hair, and a pale face. She smiled at him.

"Zane, you came back!" She said excitedly in her soft voice. Zane nodded.

"Not for long. You won't see me again, but I'll write." He said. She tossed his cell phone down to him.

"I'll text." She corrected. He smiled as she threw down the charger as well. Suddenly his dad tried to throw him against the wall. Most likely to beat the shit out of him again. But Zane, surprisingl barely felt it at all but just so no questions were asked pretended he was thrown to the wall, very well actually. But Zane pulled himself back and began to leave. His dad glared at him, his beady brown eyes full of hatred. The whites yellow, most likely from the tobacco. Hannah looked at Zane pleadingly.

"Take care of yourself." He said, knowing she would. She nodded. Most of the time she lived with her mom. She was his half sister. Zane went into the jeep and Emmet looked at him.

"Whoa, you didn't try to eat them." He said. Zane laughed.

"Why would I want to eat my dad and sister?" Zane questioned.

"Because, usually newborns can't resist the scent of human blood, or any blood for that matter." Emmet told him. Zane looked at him confusedly.

"I kind of thought they smelt bad." He explained. Emmet looked at him carefully.

"Well, good for you. You have the power to resist human blood. But your eyes are like, black. You need to eat something. We're going hunting tomorrow though, so yeah." Emmet said, beginning to drive, "And you call that man your father!?"

"Under usual circumstances he wouldn't have been finished with me. He'd have me writhing in pain on the ground for hours." Zane added. Emmet scowled.

"No one picks on my lil' brother like that and gets away with it."

"Just forget it. I'm used to it." Zane said, a slight hiss in his voice. Emmet looked over at the still scrawny looking boy.

"Well, you'd better get _un _used to it. With us you'll not even remember them." Emmet told him. _Run baby run, don't ever look back! They'll tear us apart if they-_

"Hello?" Zane greeted picking up his phone. He smiled slightly, "Hey sis. Just leave it to texts next time...I can't tell you where I'm going...stop worrying Hannah! I'm fine!...I'm not sick...I don't know I guess I just look tired...good, you shouldn't go back to him, he's terrible!...alright, love you to Sis, bye." Emmet was looking at him.

"Was that your sister?" He asked. Zane nodded.

"Yeah. She can take care of herself. No worries there. She's going to live with her mom and not have to go back to our dad."

"What about your mom?" Emmet asked. Zane's look darkened. Emmet almost regretted asking.

"She left. She was no better than him." Zane told him, a slight hiss in his voice again. Emmet kept his eyes on the road after that.

"How often did your father...hit you?" Emmet asked. Zane looked out the window.

"Every time he drank. Every night just about. Never laid a finger on my sister. I made sure of that." Zane said. Emmet looked at him again.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Emmet asked. Zane looked down and clambered out of the jeep, once more with unintentional grace. He walked down into the basement carrying his guitar and backpack. Suddenly Alice was right next to him.

"No offense but your clothes are really dark. I think some bright colors would do you good." She said with a grin. Zane shook his head.

"I've got clothes Hon. Don't worry about it. And bright colors...not really my thing, but thanks." He said. A thoughtful look crossed her face.

"What's with all the band shirts though? Why not something nice?" She asked, cocking her fairy like head. Zane just stared at her for a second then looked away. "Oh come on! Please??" Zane looked at her again.

"Are you usually like this?" Zane asked. In a matter of seconds Jasper was standing next to her.

"Worse." He said, putting his arm around her. Zane looked at her somewhat fearfully.

"Come on please!!" She begged. Jasper was holding back laughter. She was giving him a look Hannah had often given him when she wanted something.

"What did you have in mind?" He replied. She just grinned and grabbed his hand, she had Jasper's other hand and dragged them both up to the shared room her and Jasper had. She disappeared and suddenly an outfit was thrown at Zane with force. A short sleeve, dark blue button up shirt, a white t-shirt for under it, a pair of light blue jeans, and a small plastic baggie.

"What the hell is the baggie for?" He asked.

"I want to see what you look like with your piercings out." She said simply. He raised an eyebrow. Now that he wouldn't give in to.

"I don't think so." He replied. However he left and changed into the outfit she'd given him quickly, then went back.

"Much better." She said, "Can I fix your hair to?"

"Uh no." He said and he began walking away.

"I fix Jasper's hair." She told him.

"My hair's fine!" Zane assured her, unconsciously fixing the spikes in the back. She gave him her look again. Jasper laughed, knowing he couldn't say no to that face.

"You gotta learn to say no dude." Jasper told him.

"She reminds me of Hannah." Zane replied. Jasper raised an eyebrow, "My little sister."

"I am older than you!" She reminded him, grabbing a comb, "What's your natural hair color?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." Zane told her.

"I don't know, eternity is a long time." Jasper added. Zane rolled his eyes. He almost threw a fit when she combed down his hair, she was surprised at how long it actually was. Especially in the front. She combed it, then styled it similar to Jasper's, but not exact. In fact, Zane was shocked that she could do that with his hair. He looked in a mirror. He shuddered, he didn't like his new look.

"Ok, I let you have your fun. Can I go be Zane again?" He asked nicely. Jasper looked at her. She nodded after rolling her eyes.

"Ok ZJ." She said, defeated. Zane raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Zane." He told her.

"Ok, sorry." She told him. Jasper followed him and they nearly crashed into Bella who was walking up the stairs.

"Whoa, I see Alice got to you Zane. You look very nice." She said with a sisterly tone to her voice. Edward came up right after her and looked at Zane as well.

"Oh come on dude, it's not that bad. Nice hair by the way, you don't look like a peacock." Edward said, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth him and Bella raced up to their room in fear of Zane hurting them. Jasper laughed and messed up Zane's hair. Zane ducked but laughed. Jasper waited at the top of the stairs while Zane changed into a pair of black jeans and a Guns and Roses T-shirt with a Velvet revolver hoodie over it. Jasper laughed. Zane grabbed a brush, comb, hairspray, and gel. He went to fix his hair.

"I take it you didn't like Alice's new style sense for you?" Jasper asked jokingly.

"No. Not really. At least she didn't steal my clothes and make me wear those clothes." Zane said with a sigh of relief. He decided to leave his hair straight in the back instead of spiking it.

"Just curious, what is your natural hair color?" Jasper asked. He picked up one of the CDs he had and turned it over to read the song lists.

"She asked you to ask did she?" Zane guessed. Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah. I can't say no to Alice. I love her too much." Jasper informed him. He put the CD down and flopped onto the couch.

"Aw. And if she _needs _so desperately to know, it's blonde." He said the last part as quickly as he could.

"Oh you're a blondie. Just like me and Rosie and Carlisle!" Jasper told him. Zane, had he been human, would've turned red. He'd hated having blonde hair. Jasper laughed.

"No, I'm not a blondie. My hair is black-see?" Zane said pointing to the top of his head. His hair while he'd been transforming had been fading and kind of had a bluish tint to it, but now it was a glossy black. Jasper laughed.

"Whatever you say Blondie." Jasper said standing up. Zane stuck his tongue out at him childishly. "And I hear your birthday was the day after you were bitten."

"Yeah, what of it?" Zane asked.

"Happy birthday bro." Jasper said ruffling his now fixed hair again. Jasper then left Zane to his thoughts and his guitar. He picked it up and began playing a song. The song he had for his ringtone. One of his favorite songs...one of his favorite bands, he knew that the band was more popular among girls, but he couldn't help but love their music. We the Kings. He loved them like he loved Panic! At the Disco, Cobra Starship, The Johnstones, Greenday, Good Charlotte, AC/DC, guns and Roses, Simple Plan even, AFI. He loved music, it was his life at the moment. He heard all the movements upstairs go quiet as he kept playing and he began singing. His voice was usually scratchy when he sang, not bad, just a bit squeaky and scratchy, cracking in a few places...his voice still changing. But now his voice was smooth and good for singing. He kept playing, having the time of his after-life, just like when he played his guitar it'd been the time of his life. Music would always be his life...

**xXshattered2piecesXx**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey. This chapter is kind of just a filler sort of thing, and getting to know his personality better and stuff and also seeing his reactions and such to moving around and explaining more of his tolerance for human blood. But otherwise kind of just a filler. Slightly unimportant: SLIGHT WARNING: Next chapter is going to skip into the future many years. Yeah. Probably five years, and I'm not into the whole future thing, so it's just going to be normal stuff. This is just a warning I thought necessary. I love reviews they make me happy, but I do not beg. I especially love **constructive criticism!  
Enjoy:  
**

Ch. 2

* * *

Zane had his guitar strapped onto his back in the gigbag and had his backpack in his hand. He looked at the new house, it was big. Carlisle and Esme handed out the keys, they got to him and grinned.

"Welcome to the family Zane. I don't think anyone's told you that yet." Esme said, wrapping her arms around him in a motherly hug. Zane, not used to this was hesitant to hug her back. Carlisle smiled at him. Edward gave him a speculative look. Emmet was whispering something in Rosalie's ear. Jasper was looking at the house in front of him. Bella and Alice were arguing about going on a shopping trip. Zane looked at the house and followed everyone else in. He saw that it was already fully furnished. Esme showed everyone who's room was who's. She showed Zane his last. Zane looked on in amazement. There was a black couch with neon green pillows, a TV, a stereo system, and a spot in the corner or his guitars, including a new acoustic and a new amplifier. There was a desk, a music stand, and some recording tools. He turned to face his newly adopted parents.

"Th-this is for me?" He asked softly. He adjusted the guitar on his back. Carlisle nodded for him and shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"We were pretty sure you were interested in music a great deal. Edward said you wrote music, we thought maybe you'd like to record some of it. I know that Esme and I would love a CD of some of your music once it's finished." Carlisle said.

"O-of course. Thanks...a lot." Zane said gratefully. Esme and Carlisle nodded, glad to see him happy like that.

"D'you need any help settling in or anything honey?" Esme asked in her motherly tone. Zane shook his head but smiled.

"No thanks mom-er Esme." He said. Carlisle winked at Esme and left for his office.

"You can call me mom." She told him. She grabbed his backpack which he'd dropped to the floor, and she carefully walked into his room and set it down by his closet. She sat on the arm of his couch as he took his guitar off his back carefully and set it on the ground. He set it on it's back onto the soft carpet. He unzipped the bag and took it out. Esme looked at it for the first time, it was white with a black pickguard. It was shiny and she could easily see he took excellent care of it. He set it on the guitar stand that was set up in the corner. He put the gig bag into his closet neatly and finally he saw that his closet was _huge! _He looked and saw that a small bedroom could easily be made out of that closet.

"Sorry Zane, you got the smallest closet." Esme apologized looking slightly sad. Zane's eyes grew. _Smallest!! I'm a guy! I don't need this much closet room!! _He thought to himself. Edward was now leaning against the door frame.

"You will once Alice gets to you. She basically dresses everyone but Rosalie and Carlisle. She'll keep to your style, but she'll make sure you have plenty and plenty of clothes. In fact, didn't you guys get him a chest-of-drawers?" Edward asked Esme. Esme nodded. Alice bounced into Zane's room and she eyed the small back pack of clothes he had.

"Is that _all _the clothes you have? Why didn't you pack _all _your clothes Zane?" Alice asked. Edward looked Zane who looked down in embarassment and shame.

"He did." Edward answered for him. For once Zane was grateful his brother could read his thoughts. Alice looked at him, shocked.

"You're coming with me and Bella shopping tomorrow then." She said suddenly. Zane looked at her, a terrified look on his face.

"Sh-shopping? With two girls?" He asked. Edward laughed at his younger brother's fate. Bella gracefully glided into the room. Edward unconsciously put his arms around her, resting his chin gently on top of her head.

"It's not that bad Zane, you get used to it." Esme assured him, "And Bella will make sure you're not completely humiliated or anything." Bella looked up from Edward at the mention of her name.

"Oh yeah. Of course!" Bella said, Edward looked at her with a smile.

"Now I'm so excited!!" Alice squealed. Edward laughed again. Bella held back a laugh as well. Edward stood up, pulling her with him. She gratefully stood with him and they walked away with a hasty 'see ya'. Esme smiled at her newest son.

"I'm so happy you joined our family Zane." Esme said standing up and smiling at him. He looked down unsure of what to say at first.

"I'm glad I could join your family mom-Esme-"

"I already told you. You can call me mom." Esme reminded him. Alice just watched the scene. Zane turned to face her.

"Ok. No pink, no light blue, no light green, no dark green, no hollister, no aeropostale, no american-eagle if we can help it, no-"

"Chill! I'll let you approve the clothes before we buy them!" She promised with an exasperated breath. Already Zane was getting used to Alice's bubbly, persistent personality. Alice smiled widely. Zane rolled his eyes and gently led her out of his room then closed his room, grabbed his electric guitar and played some random chords until it sounded cool then added words. He smiled. Again, the sounds around the house had silenced.

"Alright Zaney, come down here!" Emmett called. Zane could tell that Carlisle was with him, and Edward and Jasper. Zane walked down and glared at Emmett.

"My name is Zane." Zane corrected, then he couldn't suppress a chuckle. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Alright. We're going to go to this really dead restaurant where only two people work, and usually only one or two people are in there." Carlisle explained.

"Won't that put people in danger?" Zane asked as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"We've got Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and myself all here. But Alice says she thinks your power is self control or something along those lines." Carlisle told him. Zane shrugged.

"That'd be cool. I wouldn't kill anyone." Zane mused to himself.

"Or maybe it's something else, you just don't thirst for human blood, Bella didn't really either." Carlisle added. Zane shrugged again. He did that a lot. Carlisle grabbed the keys to his car. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward already stood there. Zane didn't like having so much attention on him. But he slid into the backseat of the black mercedes that belonged to Carlisle. Jasper slid in next to him, and Edward next to him. Emmett sat in the front seat. Carlisle drove at the speed limit to a very rundown looking restaurant. Emmett got out and stretched from the 'long' car ride. With any of the others having driven they'd have been there in three minutes, instead of the _twenty minutes _it took. 'Ridiculous.' Zane thought. Edward laughed.

"Need for speed there Zane?" Edward joked. Zane elbowed him and got out of the car. They went in and sat down. Zane looked around. He could tell there were humans there, but to be honest with himself he really didn't care. _Sure, they smell like they'd be delicious-shit, did I just think that?But, it's not like I'm going to like suck a humans blood, that's terrible! Besides, robably a lot better things than humans. Ew. Cannibalism. That's even worse than sucking an animals blood. Ewww. _Edward was practically banging his head on the table laughing. Zane cocked his head.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Zane asked his slightly insane brother.

"First of all, I'm not insane. Secondly, you like ask yourself questions and answer them in your head. It's hilarious." Edward explained. Everyone gave him a weird look before looking up. The waitress finally walked over. She had waist long blonde hair and a bright red visor on. Her apron had some grease stains and she had a tablet and pen, ready to take orders. Carlisle kept a firm gaze on Zane who was just now noticing the lack of calluses on his fingers. But, they didn't hurt when he played his guitar. _Hmm. Cool. Kind of helpful to, if I don't play for a week it won't hurt like hell the next week. _

"Like you'd be able to." Edward answered his thoughts. Zane glared. The waitress gave them a weird look. Carlisle ordered waters for all of them, then a few minutes later paid and they left.

"I'm impressed Zane. Now we need to go hunting, simply by looking at you we can all tell you're starving." Carlisle told him. As if in perfect timing Zane's stomach let out a growl. Zane closed his eyes embarassedly. Emmett and Edward laughed, but Jasper had felt the affect of his embarassment and didn't say anything.

"Alright let's go Zany." Emmett said. Zane glared at Emmett.

"My name is ZANE!" Zane told him. Emmett just laughed again. Carlisle pulled off at the edge of the forest...everyone else raced off in a flash. Carlisle pulled Zane aside. He told Zane exactly what he had to do. Zane had a slightly scared look on his face but nodded. _I'm a vampire now, I need to act like one, well, not the whole 'I've come to suck your blood' dracula thing. Food. Animals are food, not friends, food not friends, food not friends..._

No details involving vampires attacking animals and sucking their blood, that's not my thing

Zane sat on his bed strumming his new guitar when someone took it out of his hands, set it down in the guitar stand and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on! You promised." Alice reminded him. Zane rolled his eyes, "And it'll just be me and you. Bella wants to spend time with Edward and Rosalie thinks you're creepy beyond any normal reasoning and refuses to come. Jasper and Emmett both ran as fast as they could when I mentioned shopping and I can't find them, Esme and Carlisle are discussing something I'm not allowed to tell you about just yet, so it's just you and me Bro!" She said with a wide grin lighting up her fairy face. Zane rolled his eyes.

"We'll take Carlisle's car. My car 'acquires too much attention.' I never get to drive it." She said, rolling her golden topaz eyes. Zane laughed, she glared at him.

"What kind of car do you have? No car can gain too much attention." He said a smile still playing on his lips.

"A yellow porsche." She answered.

"No way, nice. So does everyone have a car?" He asked.

"Yeah pretty much. Well, Jasper has a motorcycle." Alice told him, "You'll probably drive Carlisle's car for the first few years. You just turned seventeen...you're gonna need tons of practice driving before anyone else lets you _touch _their vehicle kid." Zane let out a laugh and slid into the passenger seat of the car. The drive to the mall was fast and easy, the shopping trip itself took about four hours. Zane hated Alice, and Zane swore never to go shopping with his sister again. But, for now he wouldn't have to go shopping for...forever.

Zane carried several of his bags up and dumped them in his closet, fully prepared to leave them in the bags instead of hang them up.

"Edward says your not going to put your clothes away right, so I'm here to make sure you do Zane Jude." Esme warned, "D'you need any help though?"

"No thanks Mom, I'm good." Zane said. Esme grinned widely and sat on Zane's couch and watched as he quickly put his clothes on hangers and drawers and such. Zane finished (at long last) and turned to face the motherly vampire.

"Remind me never to go shopping with Alice again." He requested. Esme laughed.

"Alright. Next time you'll either go by yourself or with one of the boys anyway. Alice prefers shopping for girls." Esme explained.

"I noticed. She's already picking out my dates prom dress. _I didn't even know I had a date to the prom or was even going to a prom!!" _Zane said in exasperation. Esme laughed again.

"Was she human?" Esme asked, Alice bounced into the room randomly.

"Yes and Zany looked so happy that he was just radiating joy." Alice told her mom. Esme raised an eyebrow. "And it was adorable, he was so careful with her, so gentle, so shy, it was almost like a shy version of Edward and Bella, only _she _isn't a klutz." Alice glided away again feeling she'd told them everything they needed to know.

"Well, Zane, there's something I need to talk to you about." Esme said a small smile on her lips. Zane sat in his chair and faced her.

"You have a very high tolerance for the scent of human blood even though you're newborn. So, we've decided-Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, and I- have decided that you're all going back to school. You, Zane, are going to graduate and go through High School. Starting out as a Junior, the year you left and retaking it then going through Senior Year. School and education is actually a very important thing for us. And about two years after you graduate, we'll move again and you'll start school again elsewhere so it's believable." She told him, her smile growing. Zane kind of just nodded, not disappointed, but not ecstatic either.

"School. Just normal, human school?" He inquired. Esme nodded.

"You start in about three weeks." She told him.

**Lots of Love,  
**

xXshattered2piecesxx


End file.
